


A Sext a Day Keeps the Boredom Away

by Marrilyn



Series: Kinks [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Kinks, Kinky, Naughty Rowena MacLeod, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader is bored without Rowena. Rowena remedies that through text messages.





	A Sext a Day Keeps the Boredom Away

Helping the Winchesters with a case wasn't your ideal way of spending your afternoon.

What was even less ideal was splitting up and going out in search for clues.

Rowena went with Sam.

You had to "privilege" of going with Dean.

At first it was fun. Going from door to door, from person to person, asking for any kind of information, relevant or not, that might be of help was interesting, exciting even. For a moment you felt like a detective from one of the TV shows you liked.

However, it all came to a halt when Dean grew hungry, which meant all activity was to stop until he was full.

So here you were, in the passenger seat of the Impala, head leaned against the window, staring out at the people casually passing by, bored out of your mind. Dean had invited you to join him at the fast food restaurant, but you'd declined. You'd be bored either way; you much preferred to be so alone in the car than sitting across from him and watching him overstuff his mouth with fast food.

You took out your phone and, thinking it over for a few moments, sent a text to the number you knew by heart.

_ I'm bored. :( _

Rowena's response came right away.

_ My wee poppet. _

You could imagine her smirking as she typed it, the mean tease that she was.

_ Dean parked me. He went to eat. I'm alone in the car. _

_ Join him. _

_ Ew! _

You were there for breakfast this morning, and you wish you weren't. The man had the dining habits of an animal.

You typed,

_ What you doing? _

_ Waiting for Samuel to finish talking to the yokels. _

You chuckled.

_ Join him. _

_ I'd rather take an iron bullet to the heart. _

_ Drama queen. _

_ Just honest, dear. _

Another chuckle. So dramatic, she was. And, as strange as it was, it was one of the reasons you loved her.

Rowena was high maintenance. She was picky and demanding; she liked things to be done in certain ways, and tended to throw tantrums when something didn't go exactly how she wanted it to. She was more dramatic than a seasoned theater actress. She liked to make puppy eyes and stick her lower lip out in a pout when she wanted something, knowing you wouldn't be able to resist her. She was as stubborn as a mule, and had the temper of a dragon.

At the same time, she was the most loving person you'd ever met. She held you when you cried, whispered sweet things into your ear and shook you gently, as if you were a child, to soothe your aches. She took care of you when you were sick. She wasn't much of a cook, but if you asked her to make something for you, she did it without complaint. Anything to please her girl. She curled up against you every night, and kissed your cheeks and lips every morning as a greeting. If you were in danger, she came to your aid right away, protected you from every threat. If someone dared to even look at you in a way that could be perceived as threatening, she would look — glare, threaten — right back.

You loved her to death, and she loved you just as much. Her imperfections, little flaws, only made you love her more.

A gloomy look fell on your face. You said,

_ I wish you were here right now. _

Rowena responded,

_ Imagine I am. ;) _

You raised an eyebrow. A smile broke out on your mouth.

_ Oh, really? _

_ Really. Imagine I'm there. _

A few seconds passed, then she said,

_ Have some help. _

A picture flashed on your screen. Your eyes widened, surprise spilling over your face. It was a picture of Rowena standing in front of a mirror, clad in nothing but lingerie. Black, silky lingerie that stood out perfectly amidst the pale sea of skin of her body. She was smirking in that way that always sent delightful shivers down your spine; naughty, provocative, a cruel, cruel teasing.

_ Hot damn, _ you thought.  _ Hot fucking damn. _ Your pussy dripped in agreement.

_ I took it this morning. _

You typed, hands a tad shaky, desire growing with each passing second,

_ I thought you hated selfies. _

God, you wanted her!

You wanted her right here and right now, on the backseat of this car. You didn't care what Dean would say, didn't care that he would most likely kill you both if he were to caught you even  _ thinking _ of doing it in his precious car. You were bored, and horny, and you wanted your girlfriend.

Right. Fucking. Now.

_ There are exceptions to every rule. ;) _

Again that smiley, teasing, practically mocking you. Bad girl!

_ Narcissist. _

You could practically envision her shrugging nonchalantly.

_ I know you like it. _

Damn right, you liked it. You typed,

_ I'd like it more if you were naked. _

_ Oh? And what would you do to make that happen? _

You smirked, excitement growing.

_ I'd rip the bra and panties off you. _

_ Rip them off? Just like that? _

_ Just like that. _

_ Rude. _

You shrugged, then, remembering she couldn't see you, said,

_ They're in the way. _

She responded within seconds.

_ Then what? _

_ I'd push you on the bed and straddle you. Then I'd wrap my hand around your neck and tell you, in your face, what a bad girl you are. _

_ I suppose I'd deserve that. _

_ You would. You're a very bad girl. _

So, so bad. The thought made your pussy drip again.

You continued,

_ I'd kiss you, and then bite your lip. Drawing blood. _

_ Naughty! _

She had no idea.

_ Then I'd bite your neck. I'd bite you until your entire neck is black and blue. So everyone knows you're mine. _

_ Ow, darling! _

You smirked. It would hurt and she would love it.

You continued,

_ I'd bite down your body, mark you all over. Gotta teach you a lesson. _

_ And what is that? _

_ Don't tease and think you'll get away with it. _

_ :( _

_ You deserve it. _

_ I suppose I do. _

A few moment passed, then she sent,

_ What would you do after that? _

You didn't even have to think about the answer; it just came to you, automatically, instinctively, the picture accompanying it clear as day in your mind. Your pussy clenched with want, with need only Rowena could satisfy. But she wasn't there, and a part of you hated her for it, hated her for driving you mad and making you weak. She did this to you, and she wasn't even here to make it right. It wasn't fair.

She had to pay for it.

_ I'd spread your legs wide open and shove a finger inside of you. I'd use my other hand to rub your clit. I'd rub and thrust until you're shaking and begging me to keep going, and then, when you're close to release, I'd stop. I'd keep doing it over and over. Get you close, but never let you come. Then I'd take care of myself, make myself come all over you, and lick my fingers clean while you stare and cry and whine about how it isn't fair. _

Heat pooled inside of you, sinking lower, lower, dangerously lower. Your clit throbbed, swollen; a few flicks, a few teeny-tiny rubs, and you would come. You were  _ that  _ close.

_ Goodness, woman! Bloody cruel, aren't you? _

You stared at the new text from Rowena, smirk growing, as wicked as the text you'd sent her.

_ Punishment, babe. In fact, I think I'm gonna enact it tonight. _

_ Oh? _

_ Yeah. It's been a while since I punished you. You're my bitch tonight. _

_ I'm scared. _

_ You should be. I won't hold back. You, on the other hand… :P _

_ Whatever have I done to deserve this? :( _

_ You turned me on in public. _

_ That does sound naughty. _

_ Glad you see it my way. _

_ Don't think I won't protest. _

Quite the contrary — you were expecting it. Rowena was nothing if not a rebel.

Which made it all the more fun to tame her.

_ Counting on it. _

Just as you pressed SEND, the door opened and Dean slid into the driver's seat. You flinched, startled. You weren't expecting him to be back so soon. You squeezed your legs together and leaned further into the door, huddled as if you were cold, hoping to high heavens you hadn't leaked on the seat.

Dean's eyes narrowed. He eyed you, curious, confused. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," you said quickly. A tad too quickly not to be suspicious.

His frown deepened. Then he shook his head and, as he started the car, mumbled under his breath like an old man muttering about kids these days and their strange ways he couldn't understand, "Witches."

You sighed. Just a few more hours until nightfall. Just a few more annoyingly slow hours, and Rowena was yours.

You just had to be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.
> 
> Huge thanks to raesanerd and a-generic-sinner for giving me info on sexting, and to OswinTheStrange for the summary!


End file.
